


Bee's Kinktober Day Twelve

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, short n simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Twelve: Hair-pullingRobin makes an interesting discovery about her lover.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Walhart
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 5





	Bee's Kinktober Day Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this prompt but I've been super busy today so it's just a short one today!

It happens entirely on accident. They are stealing a moment away in his tent late in the evening, taking full advantage of the chance to enjoy each other’s company. They’d found out rather quickly that her tent wasn’t suited to these sorts of meetings thanks to Chrom coming calling wanting to talk strategy when she was on her knees undoing her future husband’s pants. But nobody ever went by his tent, and it was far enough removed from the rest of the camp that they were even able to get away with making more sound. 

And so it is there one peaceful evening where Robin is sitting on his cot with her legs held over his shoulders as he drives her wild with his head between her naked thighs, that they make an interesting discovery. She enjoys carding her hands through his thick white hair, but she must have accidentally gotten her fingers snagged somewhere without realizing it because when she goes to withdraw her hands she winds up giving his scalp a firm tug along with it. 

She doesn’t think either of them expect the deep moan he gives when she does it, as they both freeze afterwards. 

He pulls away and their eyes meet. For a long second, they just stare at each other, taking in their discovery. 

“Should I do it again?” Robin asks quietly. 

He doesn’t reply at first, perhaps debating if he, Walhart the Conqueror, the Indomitable, likes having his hair pulled. But then he offers her a curt nod before returning his mouth to between her legs. Robin gasps at the contact and fists her hand into his hair, tugging his head even closer. 

He groans again, and she can’t help but laugh. Oh, she could definitely have some fun with this.


End file.
